Familypedia:Navigational templates
A navigational template is often a small list for use in several related articles, without the usual disadvantages of duplication; in particular, editing is done in a central place, the template page. See also "Related topics" (navigational lists). Examples: Articles linked by and or groups of images by either or the animated list shown below and left. To learn how to create navigational templates quickly, see Template:Navbox generic. To learn how to create more advanced ones or edit existing ones, see . Request assistance at Requested templates. Since their number is ever-increasing, this page attempts to keep track of them in a structured manner. When you create a new MediaWiki element of this kind, please add it to this page. Templates ought to be categorized as well: see Category:Navigational templates. General navigation templates *Some editors deprecate large, colorful, list-based templates on small articles. *When the navigation is between the members of a category, using will place the article in a category, and provide links to that category and to a general article or list. *For succession in office, including peerages, consider unless the office in question clearly needs its own template. Variant templates for persons who have held several notable offices are discussed on its talk page. *For relating articles across different categories in a logical sequence, use . *For examples of consistent formatting, see Wikipedia:Template:Navbox generic#Additional examples Some general advice: Try to avoid navigation templates that are too large. For example (in Wikipedia), lists all of the models of diesel locomotives built by one manufacturer, but this template is too large to be included on every locomotive article that is referenced in it. Instead, the individual sections of were split out into their own templates such as or . The smaller templates retain a more tightly focused relationship between the articles and allow the reader to navigate to other related content quickly. Section tagging templates: Like the ubiquitous and are useful for article links best kept in an article section, and generally link to related main articles, up from subpages created to split an article into a set of more manageable and desirable length, or down to such sub-pages. They are also useful and prevalent in making cross links to articles covering an aspect the section covers in part to a more in depth article on that topic. Special purpose children of 'see also' have been developed to link across daughter sub-categories in category pages ( ) to related categories in Wikimedia Commons ( ), and link either to parent categories or across the interwiki divide to other sister projects category pages at need ( ). Navigation templates for people in country subdivisions See Category:Navigation templates for people in country subdivisions for a set of templates that are generally all that is needed on the editable part of a category page that has a name in a form such as "Born in Abc-shire, England" or "Resided in Abc-shire, England" or "Married in Abc-shire, England" or "Died in Abc-shire, England" — or any other country. Those designed for the United Kingdom have names ending in "uk" or "UK" but can probably apply or be easily adapted for any country in Europe. Corresponding templates are in use for the United States but can probably apply or be easily adapted for any country in North or South America. That is as far as we had gone by early October 2008, but any country and any category applicable to a county (such as "Businesses in", "Cemeteries in", "Census of", "Directories of", "Images of", "Maps of", "Probate records of", "Timelines of") can use or adapt the same idea. If they relate people to a county, all such templates should be in the above-mentioned template category; otherwise they should be in another appropriate category, such as Category:Navigation templates for records of country subdivisions. Side boxes and headers Footers Geography International organizations History and timelines *Template:Industrial Revolution *Template:WWIIHistory *Template:WWIITheatre *Template:Easter Rising Politics Education School districts *Template:Grossmont Union High School District - Grossmont Union High School District (USA) Universities *Template:California State University - California State University (USA) **Template:California State Polytechnic University, Pomona - Cal Poly Pomona (USA) **Template:San Diego State University - San Diego State University (USA) *Template:Drexel University - Drexel University (USA) *Template:Ivy League - The Ivy League (USA) *Template:Ohio Wesleyan University - Ohio Wesleyan University (USA) *Template:Oregon University System - Oregon University System (USA) *Template:Rutgers - Rutgers University (USA) *Template:University of Alaska System - University of Alaska System (USA) *Template:University of California - University of California (USA) **Template:University of California, Berkeley - University of California, Berkeley (USA) **Template:UC Davis - University of California, Davis (USA) **Template:UCLA - University of California, Los Angeles (USA) **Template:University of California, Riverside - University of California, Riverside (USA) **Template:University of California, San Diego - University of California, San Diego (USA) **Template:UCSB - University of California, Santa Barbara (USA) **Template:University of California, Santa Cruz - University of California, Santa Cruz (USA) *Template:UChicago - University of Chicago (USA) *Template:University of Cambridge - University of Cambridge (UK) *Template:University of Hawaii - University of Hawai i (USA) *Template:University of London - University of London (UK) *Template:UNC System - University of North Carolina System (USA) *Template:University of Oxford - University of Oxford (UK) *Template:WUSTL - Washington University in St. Louis (USA) Other *'Buildings and structures:' Template:Bridges of Central London *'Calendars:' Template:Months *'Coinage and currency:' See Category:Currency navigational boxes *'Computing:' **Template:WebManTools - Website Management Tools **Template:Google Inc. - List of Google tools and services. **Template:Zilog - List of ZiLOG products; **Template:Acorn computers ** Template:Motorola processors - List of Motorola/Freescale microprocessors **Template:AMD processors **Template:AdobeCS - List of Adobe Creative Suite programs **Template:Navigationbox Desktopsearch - List of Desktop-Search-Environments and similar technologies *'Ethnic groups:' Template:CEG - Chinese ethnic groups, Template:Castes and Tribes of the Punjab- Castes and Tribes of the Punjab region, Template:The seven Mohyal clans - Mohyal clans *'Flags and heraldry:' Template:Heraldry, Template:Nationalflags - Links articles like Gallery of national flags *'Learned societies:' Template:Swedish Royal Academies - Royal Swedish Academies *Template:Associations See also * Genealogy:Requested templates * Genealogy:Template namespace, an introduction * * Genealogy:Template messages for other types of templates Category:Navigational templates